


Fixed Game

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2015 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet on a Quidditich game leads to an interesting situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Game

**Author's Note:**

> Final Drabble I wrote for humpathon 2015. Prompted as Summary.

Hardly believing his luck, Ron Weasley allowed Pansy to guide his hands into her hair. It was silky soft and felt amazing and his fingers combed though her sable locks. But not nearly as good as her tongue felt as it swirled over the tip of his cock. 

At her urging, he tugged her downwards, so his long freckly shaft disappeared between her lips. Her head bobbed, taking more and more of him until his heavy balls were pushed up against her chin.

Still with him buried in her, Pansy let a pleased moan, as if tasting something completely delicious and the vibrations shot through Ron’s stomach. He groaned and his grip tightened on her hair as he desperately resisted the compulsion to just come right there and then.

Pansy retreated as second, but quickly returned to her job.

“Pansy...” Ron gasped, trying to distract himself, “It’s really not that I’m complaining here... but why you are you doing this?”

Pansy’s mouth popped free off his cock, but her hand gripped and moved over his slick length as she responded. 

“That was the bet. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants.”

“But... I lost!” Ron exclaimed.

“Sure, you lost. And now you don’t have to do anything except let me have my wicked way with you.”

“You knew this was going to happen?”

“ Please? The Cannons loosing? Oh course I did.”

“They could have won!”

“Any if they had, I’d bet I’d be right here on my knees anyway,” Pansy smirked at him and had one last comment for him before she returned to her treat. “I never make a bet unless I know I’ll win either way.”


End file.
